Even Strangers Need Love
by Laf19
Summary: What happens when two strippers are chosen to help a sweet transvestite cure a bad case of lonliness?
1. Stranger Danger

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is Lily, Richard O'Brien and Fox own the rest.**

"Lily! Lily where are you?" A high pitched scream came from the other room, I turned to see an over excited,young girl with almost citrus colored hair, wandering through the building looking for, none other than, me.

She came running into the room, dust and dirt flying everywhere. She smiled when she spotted me standing in the corner of the storage room. She kicked her way over, throwing old posters and advertisements everywhere, and ripping a vintage Bettie Page poster in two. She had to tear up the classics.

"Lily! You will never believe who's out there!You won't! You never in a million years believe who is out there!" She screeched, her high pitched voice cracking with excitement.

"Who's out there Codes?" I inquired. Truthfully, I did not give a damn who was out there watching me and the girls shake our goodies for a buck or two.

"Shh!" She whispered,"Don't call me that here! Call me by my stage name, Columbia."

"Fine then," I said irritated. I was supposed to go on any minute now, do my routine , make some money, then go home to my goldfish. "Columbia, who is out there?"

"This guy, who says he works for a Prince. An actual Prince!! Can you believe that? I mean really, can you?" She asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"No." I said coldly, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning against the wall.

"Well, that guy really is out there! His name is Riff something, and he told me that after the show tonight, he's going to take the two prettiest girls back to the castle to meet the prince! Do you think he's going to pick us? Do you?" She said, running out of breath near the end.

"No. One, why would a prince be coming to 'The Hot Patootie Strip Club' to find girls? There's so many eligible girls here in Denton, why would he choose to look in this a rat filled, mold infested, hell whole of a building? And, two, aren't you with that Eddie guy or something?"

"Come on Lily, you just have to trust me on this one! I know royalty when I see it, and trust me, this guy is no faker!" She pleaded.

"Fine then, whatever you say!" I said staring at the faded magazines that lined the floor. The back storage always felt like a birdcage.

"Does this mean if Riff picks us you'll go? Please?" She begged.

"Sure, why not? Can I just go on stage now?" I asked irritated.

"Oh thank you, thank you, a million times thank you!" She said hugging me while jumping up and down. "Oh yeah, you have to go on now....Break a leg! Not literally or anything!" She said as I was leaving the room, with thirty seconds to spare before I had to go out and do my thing.

The music began to play and I made my way onto the tiny rectangular stage, stepping with the beat of the song. I began to do my routine, while staring out to the crowd trying to decode who this mystery servant named Riff was. I noticed all the regulars, the creepers, the stalkers, the desperate husbands, the cheap-skates who wouldn't pay to have their friends bachelor party at an actual strip club, and Eddie.

I finally spotted the outsider standing in a back corner of the lounge. All he did was stand there, and stare. He was tall, thin, and had a hunchback.

'What the hell has she gotten me into this time?' I thought as my routine ended and began to walk back the dressing room to quickly change and meet this man or whatever he was.

"Lily!Lily! Lily! Oh- there you are!" Columbia shouted running and pushing past the rest of the girls. "He wants us to go to the castle with him!"

"I don't know Columbia, do you even know this guy? What if he's a creeper or a rapist or something?"

"Look, he works for a prince. Did you hear me? A real life Prince! This may be our only chance to get out of Denton, so I say let's take it! No buts, we're going!" She said as she started pulling me to the lounge to meet Riff, no matter how much I protested.

"Hello....." He said slyly as we walked up.

"This is Lily, the other girl you wanted to see!" Columbia said, throwing me in front of her.

"Yes. I am Riff Raff. The master will like your company very much. Please come along, before this wet liquid stuff starts to fall again, it is a bit of a walk." He said ushering the ladies to the door.

"You mean, rain?" I asked, but there was no reply.


	2. Familiar Places

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing......**

"This way." Riff said guiding us down the dimly lit streets of Denton. It was a cool Autumn night and there was a slight breeze, the leaves swept across the street. The cool chill bit at my fingers, I quickly remembered the gloves in pockets. Fingerless gloves. I pulled my coat tighter and hurried along behind them.

"How much further?" Columbia asked after we walked about two miles.

"Up here on the left." He said, pointing to the castle on the hill. The castle on the hill that I pass by everyday after work on my way home. The castle that I always stared at, wondering who lived inside. Until right now, I had no idea a prince lived in there.

It began to rain again as we started to climb the hill. Columbia complained about her feet, her choice to wear heels tonight, the temperature, the weather, and basically everything else the entire way up. She finally quit when we reached the door. Riff opened it and let Columbia go in first, he pulled me back.

"Please tell me, is that thing always like that? I swear, I am at the point of ripping her tongue out and beating her with it!" He said annoyed.

"Sadly, yes, she is. I have to share a dressing room with her back at the club. She drives me freaking insane." I responded.

"Oh gracious, I feel so bad for you."

"After awhile, and a lot of therapy, you get used to it." I replied, we looked in the cracked door to see Columbia racing around trying to look at everything.

"Please come inside, this, Rain, stuff seems to be pouring again. And your 'Friend' looks like an accident waiting to happen." He said holding the door open for me to go in. I thanked him and went inside.

"Lily! This place is amazing!" Columbia squeaked as I walked up to her.

"Why thank you!" We turned to see a fiery scarlet haired woman, standing next to Riff.

"Ladies, please meet my sister, Magenta. Magenta, this is Lily and Columbia, the masters playmates for the evening." He said, introducing us.

"It is nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"You see, we are servants, and our master is the Prince of our home planet. He sent me out tonight to find two young ladies for him." Riff explained.

"Wait, home Planet?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, um, you see we are not from around here. We are from the Planet Transsexual, in the galaxy Transylvania. We've come to earth on a confidential mission." He stated, a bit uneasy.

"Oh." I said, making note of all the exits.

" But please, understand, we are not here to hurt anyone. And it would be best if no one knew that we were here." Magenta explained.

"Magenta! Has Riff returned yet?" Someone screamed from the next room.

"Yes master, he has." She yelled back, "Perhaps we should go introduce you two to the master." Magenta said, dragging us to the ball room, Riff following close behind.

At first I didn't see him, I was too busy exploring the room. When I spotted him, I couldn't look away. I knew what he was, and that made me want him more.

"Hello." He said as we inched closer to the throne he was sitting on.

"H-H-Hi." Was all we could manage to get out.

"Master, this is Columbia and Lily." Riff said introducing us.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you lovely ladies." He said as he stood up and strutted down to where we were.

"Lily right?" He asked, standing in front of me, his lips centimeters away from mine.

"Yes." I said.

"I see it's raining outside. Please let Magenta get you some dry clothes." He said.

"Thank you." I said, trying to resist the urge to wrestle him to the ground and have mad sex with him.

"You are truly welcome." He said kissing my hand and moving over to where Columbia was.

"Please come with me." Magenta said, ushering me up the stairs. I looked back down to see him looking up smiling at me.


	3. Storm Warnings

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING BUT LILY!!!**

"Come!" She said, dragging me up the stairs, as I stared back in amazement at Frank's seductive smile. She drug me down the hall and into a dimly lit room that looked much more like a broom closest than living quarters. There were a few wildly scented candles scattered throughout the room, and a small bed in the middle.

"Lovely isn't it?" She said sarcastically, I giggled.

"The castle is lovely!" I said, smiling.

"Please sit." She said pointing to the bed, pulling a trunk out from under the bed. She unbuckled the two latches and the trunk flew open. Inside, it was filled with clothes, pictures, and other wild things.

"Here. Please choose whatever you like to wear, I don't wear it anymore. These are mostly from my pre domestic days." She said, holding up a neon green corset,

"Thank you!" I said digging through the trunk.

"Oh its nothing, besides, Riff has a thing for maids." She said, adjusting her dress in the mirror.

"Isn't Riff your brother?" I asked, kind of disturbed.

"Yes. Why? Whats wrong with screwing your brother? Is that a no-no on Earth?" She asked, shocked,

"I think so. I think they even have laws about it. But hey, doesn't bother you, doesn't bother me!" I said, pulling out a black and purple corset. "You have a lot of corsets."

"That's what most people on Transsexual wear. It is very rare that you see someone in something other than a corset." She explained, pulling one out and holding against herself.

"Do you think Frank will like it?" I whispered, barely audible.

"Sweetie, I barely know you, but you seem very sweet and naive, so let me warn you about Frank. He may say your his one and only, but truly there is at least ten more hiding under his bed. He is man whore, and will do whatever it takes to get with whoever he wants. Tonight, it is you and that red headed baboon girl, Tomorrow it is some one else. So please, for your own good be careful." She warned.

"So, are you saying I should just leave now?" I asked, staring down at the corset.

"No, not at all. Frank can be a lovely person, or a total bitch. Sometimes both at the same time. But, he needs the company. He needs the companionship and the love, without he goes insane. Although he isn't exactly sane any other time." She pondered.

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should go with your instincts, and your gut feeling. I know, that doesn't help you much, but it should help you somewhat with your decision. Now, do you need some help with that corset?" She said standing up and smiling.

"Yes, how the hell do I put this deathtrap on?"

"It is a certain art to it." She said as she ripped my wet, rain soaked clothes off and started with the new outfit.

"Your going to look stunning when I finish with you!" She said, with a Dr. Jekyll smile. What have I gotten myself into?

"Finished!" She said about twenty minutes later. Hair, makeup, and clothes all done up and looking gorgeous.

"I have no idea how to thank you enough for this, it looks truly amazing!" I said looking in the mirror.

"Stay the night, and make sure baboon girl doesn't break anything, should be a good start. I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you were a piece of work!" She said falling back on the bed exhausted.

"I best show you to your room before it gets too late." She said getting up and guiding me down the dark hall.

"Here." She said opening the third door to the left. The room was much larger than hers, and was filled with bright colors. There were mirrors everywhere, and canopy's everywhere. It was like the rest of the castle, truly breathtaking.

"Please make yourself at home. The monitor over here, let's you see what is going on anywhere in the castle. So feel free to have a look." She said turning it on. The screen turned to Columbia and Frank going at it. She quickly turned it off.

"Get it Get it monkey girl!" She said afterward, we both cracked up. When we finally caught our breath she stood up and went over to the door.

"Have fun,feel free to do whatever you would like, and sweetie-" She said, " To answer your earlier question, Frank would love that outfit."

She smiled and left, leaving me alone to think over everything that had just happened.


	4. Rain is a good thing

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is Lily, the rest belongs to Richard O'Brien (Sexy....Yes I said it!! )**

I stood their, alone, wandering around my room. I looked at my bed to find a robe, a teddy, and some frilly fish net stockings. A gift from Frank no doubt. I looked around the room for a while more. After some time I decided to go over and watch the monitor.

Channel one was Columbia sleeping. Channel two was Riff and Magenta screwing, and Channel three was Frank walking down a hall that looked exactly like the one outside my door.

At that moment, I realized what was about to happen.

I ran to the adjoined bathroom and quickly touched up Magenta's hard work hoping I could get everything back to the way she had it. I then quickly adjusted my corset and prepared for what could be the greatest moment of my life, or the worst. All that depended on the choices I made.

I hopped the side table and landed on the bed, not the smartest thing to do, but it worked. I laid there and tried to look as natural as possible. About five minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Lily?" He asked, cracking the door.

"Yes. What are you doing up so late?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Oh, nothing. I just saw the light and wondered if everything was OK." He said.

"Everything is fine, but please come in." I said. He came in and sat at the edge of my bed.

"I hope this room is fine. I didn't have much time for decorating. I hope its 'Earthy' enough." He said, playing with one of the canopy's.

"The room, like the rest of the castle is magnificent." I said, sitting up to face him.

"Thank you. I hope you are enjoying it here, not much for an earth girl to do is there?" He said, inching closer.

"Watching the monitor is quite fun." I said with a sly smile, he stared back nervously.

"What did you see?" He asked nervously.

"Just my friend Columbia, and some gorgeous guy, screwing. Nothing much." I said leaning in closer.

"Oh, is that all?" He said, still nervous. I giggled and he seemed to loosen up.

"That is all. And you know, I didn't care." I said, confused on how I can still want the guy I just saw with my best friend.

"You know," He said, getting closer than before, "She is sleeping now, and with this wet stuff falling outside so hard, she won't be able to here anything..."

"God, do they not have rain wherever the hell your from?" I lashed out, completely missing the end of his sentence.

"No. Now back to my offer....." He said pulling at my corset laces.

"I mean really, it's RAIN, I thought they had that everywhere!" I said, oblivious to what Frank was doing to me.

"Totally......" He managed to get out between kisses and unlacing my corset. Then I realized what was happening.

"Wait! No, I can't. Your with Columbia, not me. I can't do this." I said holding up my unlaced corset.

"I'm not with Columbia, Hell, I didn't even want her. I sent Riff to bring you back tonight." He said, trying to continued what he had started.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'll explain later, can we please do this now, and talk later?" He said, kissing down my neck. It was no secret I was enjoying every minute of it.

"Fine!" I agreed, throwing the corset off the bed, and laying down, pulling Frank on top of me.


	5. Some Offers, Can Not Be Refused

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I woke and looked outside. Almost dawn. I looked over at the transvestite slung across my bed. That had been an experience of a lifetime. An experience I would never forget.

"Damn." Was all I could manage to say, as I stared up at the ceiling. My panties were going round in circles, they were hanging on the ceiling fan.

"Your welcome." I looked down to see Frank had awoken. I laughed.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I finally said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm in a strange castle, filled with people from another planet, and I just slept with a transvestite I barely know."

"Your point is?" He asked.

"My god, is this normal on your planet too?" I asked.

"Hun, this is beyond normal!"

"What is your planet like?" I asked.

"It's a beautiful wonderland, a lot like this castle. Filled with free sex, free speech, and all the other freedoms your planet _says_ you have, and a helluva lot more. Its a vast colorful wonderland. I think you would love it!" he said, smiling at his memories of his home planet.

"If it's so wonderful, why did you come here to this eminence hell hole, filled with rape, murder, and god knows what else?" I asked disgusted.

"Hun, This is the _last _place in the universe I would like to be. I would MUCH rather be on my home planet than here! But it wasn't exactly my choice. I was forced to come to this forsaken land, after a Transylvanian law was discovered. It said that if I were to become King someday, I would have to do something good for the Transylvanian society, as if being me wasn't enough for society. So I was sent here to work on my experiments, and until I discover something huge, I'm stuck here." He said, disgusted.

"Why Earth? Why not some deserted planet like Jupiter or Mars? Wouldn't it be easier to work were you don't have to worry about others finding out?" I asked.

"It would be, but why would I go to a place without people?" He replied kinkily.

"Good point." I said, leaning in for a kiss.

"So, how do you and _Columbia_ spend your Earthly time? There can't be anything fun here." He asked.

"We have jobs. Which reminds me, I have to be at work in a few hours." I said, reluctantly getting out of bed.

"Must you go? Can't you just, I don't know, lie or something and stay here for I don't know, a week or two?" He said, begging with eyes. The offer wasn't too bad.

"I don't know." I said, sitting back down on the bed.

"Baby, just try it for a week. I'm not that bad am I?" He asked, pulling me closer.

"Fine, I'll stay. But I can only get today off, if I can get that! But I'll be here for most of the day and get back before the morning." I explained, getting closer.

"Good, good. Do you think Columbia will stay?" He asked, his lips centimeters from mine.

"I'm sure she will." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Good, Good. Now, where were we?" He asked, with a sly grin.

"About here!" I said flipping back on to the bed.


End file.
